Baby Blues
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Emma talks to Archie about her fears and anxieties regarding her new sibling and whether or not it will affect her relationship with David and Mary Margaret. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Only plot belongs to me.

Emma watched her father fit the last piece in the crib, and then embrace her mother. They didn't even say anything to her. No 'Thank you' for helping to put the crib together or anything like that. In fact, they just went on with their lives, talking about what name they were gonna give the baby and stuff like that.

She'd never tell them, but Emma wasn't as happy about this baby as they were. She understood why they were happy about it. It couldn't have been easy to not be able to raise a baby you were looking forward to raising because your whole kingdom got cursed. And now, they had their second chance. Yes, she was happy for them, but sometimes, sometimes she just wished that they'd still remember _she_ was there too.

She got up and said, "David, Mary Margaret, I'm going out. I'll be back later." David told her good-bye, but Mary Margaret was so involved with baby stuff, she said nothing. Emma left the house and walked the streets until she found herself standing in front of Archie Hopper's office.

She'd never talked to a shrink before. She'd never needed to, despite all that had happened to her in her life. She'd always felt like she could handle it. But this time...maybe talking to someone wouldn't hurt. She walked inside and peeked into Archie's office door, clearing her throat.

"Oh, hello, Emma," Archie said, looking up. "How are you?"

"Not as good as I could be," Emma replied. "And that's why I came here. Are you busy? I know I didn't make an appointment."

"No, no," Archie shook his head. "Please sit. What's the problem?"

"I know this is gonna sound strange," Emma replied. "Maybe even ungrateful, but...my problem is David and Mary Margaret."

"What about them?" Archie asked, taking out his pad. "Have you had a fight?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "Things have been going really well lately, except for...when we saw each other again after the missing year, it was really obvious that Mary Margaret was pregnant. When we were all in Neverland, there was a point where we were in a cave, and in order to get out, we all had to tell a secret we would never share with anyone. Mary Margaret's was that she wanted to have another baby, and ever since then, I've sort of felt...forgotten."

"Have you spoken to David and Mary Margaret about this?" Archie asked. "They're your parents. I'm sure they'd understand."

"I'm not so sure about that," Emma replied. "They're thrilled to to be parents again, and I don't want to wreck it for them by saying something less than enthusiastic."

"But you're their child too," Archie pointed out. "That means you have just as much right to their love and attention as the baby does."

"I understand the concept," Emma replied. "But the execution...it's much more difficult. Would you mind if, at least for now, I just talked to you instead?"

"Of course," Archie nodded. "If that's what you'd prefer."

"And you won't say a word about this to David or Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, eyes narrowed.

"Of course not!" Archie replied. "Doctor-patient confidentiality is in place, as always."

"All right," Emma nodded. "Good."

"So, where were we?" He asked.

"Me feeling forgotten," Emma replied. "I was in the foster care system growing up. One of my families adopted me, then returned me when they had a kid of their own. Sometimes, even though I know David and Mary Margaret wouldn't do that to me, I feel like the same thing will happen. It terrifies me. I've waited all my life for loving and affectionate parents, I get them, and then what do you know! Another baby comes along and it's bye-bye, Emma!" She felt hot tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them off as Archie handed her a box of tissues. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, no!" Archie shook his head. "You don't have to apologize here! If you feel like you need to cry, go right ahead."

That made Emma laugh a little. "You know, I've always felt stupid for crying, but being told it's okay...it's kind of nice."

"Well, good!" Archie replied. "I'm glad. So...you're afraid that this new baby will mean your parents will have less time for you."

"Oh, I think they already do," Emma replied. "Or at least Mary Margaret does. I don't think she's trying to be mean or anything, but ever since she got a baby on the brain, she's been trying to get me to be in a relationship with someone, just so she won't have to worry about me anymore and can focus on the baby instead. David really tries the best he can. I appreciate the effort he's made. He makes me feel loved and safe."

"So maybe, when you feel you're ready to share these feelings with your parents, David is the one you should talk to," Archie replied.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "That's what I was planning on."

"Can I ask," Archie said, "Since you seem to have a lot of stuff bottled up inside of you, what is it that made you come to see me now, but not before?"

"I thought I could handle it all before," Emma replied. "But today, I was helping David build the baby's crib, and I realized that the only times I ever bond with either of my parents is either when we're saving everyone here, or when we're doing stuff for the baby. There's no such thing as time just for me, and I don't think that's fair. The realization hit me so hard that I thought if I didn't come to you, I would just blurt it out to David and Mary Margaret, and they'd want me even less than they already do."

"Maybe they just don't quite know how to handle parenting an adult child," Archie suggested. "Cause you certainly would have different needs than a baby does."

"Definitely," Emma replied. "I'm not your typical kid."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Emma told Archie, "I think I'm all talked out for today. But can we make an appointment for next week?"

"It doesn't have to be next week," Archie replied. "You just come in and talk to me whenever. Even if you don't feel like you can talk to your parents yet, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you," Emma replied. "I really needed to hear that, Archie."

"All right," Archie said, and opened the door for her. "Goodbye."

Emma paused, and then reached out to hug him. "Goodbye, Archie. See you later."


End file.
